


More than he could have ever wanted

by Gwenfanatic



Series: More [2]
Category: Shefani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: As you asked! Thanks so much for your support! Comments literally make me feel amazing and inspires me to write more





	1. Can’t be

**Author's Note:**

> As you asked! Thanks so much for your support! Comments literally make me feel amazing and inspires me to write more

Gwen wakes up and bolts to the bathroom. Her head is in the toilet as she throws up. She can't be sick she tells herself. She has the boys to take care of and she certainly can't do that with her head in the toilet. Normally she would have been able to ask Blake to take the boys, however things have been pretty rough since that night at Luke's over a month ago. When she finally feels like she is done throwing up for now, she moves to go back to bed. That wasn't the boys plan however as she hears their cries before her head even hits the pillow. She gets up and moves to get the boys morning started. While the boys are devouring their pancakes she made them, her phone rings.

"Hello" she answers 

"Hey Gwen! It's Endy! Would you want to have lunch together today?"

"Oh hi Endy! Yeah sure it's probably a good idea for us to get out of the house. I will have to bring the boys because Blake is already out in the barn."

"That's ok I want to see the little munchkins anyway."

"Ok so where were you thinking of eating?"

"How about the dinner?"

"Yeah that's perfect." 

Gwen gets the boys ready dealing with more episodes of nausea but refuses to allow herself to be sick. Once they are all ready to go Gwen calls Blake's phone wanting him to know they were leaving. 

"Hello"

"Hey Blake." Gwen says shyly

"Hey what's up?"

"I..I just wanted to let you know that the boys and I are going to meet Endy for lunch."

"Ok." 

The line goes dead and Gwen realizes he hung up already. She feels like she could crawl in bed and cry all day. Her emotions are all over the map and she is married to and loves a man who can't even talk to her on the phone. This alone sends another wave of nausea through her. She can only pray it stops before they get to the restaurant.  
........................................................................  
When they get to the restaurant Endy meets them at the car to take one of the boys, that way Gwen doesn't have to get the stroller out or anything. They get seated right away to which Gwen was grateful. Toddlers don't tend to wait very well. 

"How have you been? It been awhile since we did a get together at moms house!" 

"Good we are good. How about you?"

"Good but let me tell you men are so much more work than even children some times. I was beyond ready to get out of the house before I kill Mike."

"I hear ya. They can be a pain for sure." 

"Yeah all morning he has complained that I'm grumpy. I'm sitting there like if you did what I asked maybe I wouldn't be. Then he proceeds to ask me if I'm on my period. He says I only get like this then. What guy asks a girl if she is on her period."

"One asking for it I would say." And both women begin laughing 

Gwen suddenly stops as she tries to remember when her last period was. It's now that she realizes she is very late. Not just by a few days either. We are talking weeks late. She starts thinking rapidly about all the factors; morning sickness, no period, sex, mood swings, tiredness. What is she going to do? All of these symptoms described one thing. She is pregnant. 

"Gwen!!" Endy yells for the fourth time

"Yeah? sorry. I guess I zoned out there."

"Are you ok? Your white as a ghost."

"Yeah I just realized something I need to do when I get home that's all. I don't want to forget."

"Oh ok." Endy says looking at her suspiciously.  "How are you and Blake doing?"

"We have our bumps but what couple doesn't."

"Your happy though?"

"Yeah I am. I'm very happy with him." Gwen says thinking back to how happy she had been when she woke up in Blake's arms before opening her eyes.

"Good he needs a woman like you to keep him in line and heaven for bid if he had two boys by himself 24-7." 

"He is good with them though. The boys love their daddy so much it melts my heart. Just thinking of where we all were last year to where we are now chokes me up. We both have the family we always wanted." 

"What about more kids? Are you guys wanting more or are you content where you are?"

"We have briefly talked about it. We want more. We just haven't talked when or how many." 

"Well you definitely need at least one that's Blake and your baby."

"Yeah I want that for us. Speaking of kids how are yours?"

"Good they are doing really good. After Ryan met you she wouldn't stop talking about you and she is constantly asking when she gets to see aunt Gwen again."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Gwen tries to stay present in the conversation but she is preoccupied. She is thinking in the back of her head about what's going to happen if she is pregnant. How Blake would react. She is terrified he is going to be upset. They hadn't even been getting along the last month again. How would they raise a baby together because an infant needs both parents. When they are finish Endy helps Gwen carry the boys out to the car and buckle them in. They hug and leave with the promise of a family get together soon. 

Gwen drives to the drug store. She is gonna have to get both boys out of the car and into their stroller just to get pregnancy tests. She really doesn't want to do this but what choice does she have. As if an answer to that question a wave of nausea comes over her and for a second she is scared she is going to throw up everything she ate but thankfully she is able to hold it in long enough for it to pass. She gets the boys out finds the pregnancy tests and picks up three. She then gets the boy animal cookies and chocolate milk as a treat. She also needed a cover as to why they went there in the first place. When they get home Gwen gets both boys down for a nap and she crashes on her bed exhausted as well.  
..........................................................  
When Gwen wakes up and looks at the clock she is scrambling to get up and get the boys up. It 5:30 if they sleep much longer they won't go to bed. When she gets to their rooms however the boys aren't there and that's when Gwen hears the boys babbling down stairs. She heads down stopping at the door watching Blake play with the boys and even read them a book when Jupiter brings it over to him. She decides to make her presence known and walks into the living room. 

"I'm sorry Blake. I didn't hear them or I would have gotten up."

"It's ok I heard them before they started crying. I got them up so you could sleep. You looked like you were sleeping good."

"Yeah I was really tired for some reason." 

"Well I'm glad you could sleep then." He says smiling at her

It's the first time she has seen his smile directed at her since that night. She wants it to stay there but if what she thinks is true it won't.  
............................................................  
They all sit down and eat dinner together. This is the one thing he has kept consistent for the boys and for that Gwen is grateful. She never wants them to be the parents that allow their relationship effect their kids. When she thinks about that word now she sees a third. A baby. She shakes her head pushing the thought out just in case she isn't right and she isn't pregnant. Watching him sit across the table from her has her remembering the night they spent together. She remembers his hands on her, the way he took care of her, and how she couldn't get enough. She wishes that their marriage was a normal one. She wants to be able to get up from the table, walk over, and kiss him on the lips. Why is it that her relationships are never even close to fairytale? After dinner they all move to the living room for the nightly episode of Mickey Mouse. 

Blake looks at Gwen who is cuddled up with Richie and wishes it was him. He wishes he could hold her while she holds Richie. He wishes he could kiss her whenever he wanted. He was beginning to think living with her was gonna be a lot harder than he thought. He would rather it be this way though instead of seeing her with another man. The thought of another man touching her like he touched her that night sends fire blazing through his veins. Why he feels so possessive of her he doesn't know, but she is the mother to his boys and he just feels a connection to her that he has never felt with anyone before.

Once the boys are in bed they say an awkward goodnight before heading off to their rooms. This is what Gwen has been so anxious about all night. It's time to take the test. She stands and looks at the boxes in her hands. She makes the decision at this point that if she is pregnant they will have to make the best of it. They are stuck together anyway because of the boys so what's one more baby gonna change? Nothing. So she takes one of the tests into the bathroom with her. She is still to nervous. She decides to take a warm shower to calm and relax her first. Once she has peed on the stick it takes a minimum of 3 minuets to give a reading. She paces the room convincing herself that she will be ok with the results no matter what they are. She checks the time and sees only two minuets have passed so she goes to her closet and puts on her pajamas. When she finishes she sees that it is time to check it. She takes a deep breath before picking up the test. When she reads it her heart sinks. It's negative. She isn't pregnant, but she had been so sure. Before she realizes just how disappointed she is tears are running down her cheeks. She throw the test in the trash before retreating to the safety of her bed. She wraps herself up in her blankets and tries to sleep.


	2. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and support! I have this story finished now so I’ll try to make sure to update at least every other day. I really enjoyed writing this one. I have another idea in my head I just have to get it on paper and flowing. I’m not promising when I’ll be ready to post the first chapter. But it will be a little bit so forgive me for the gap in stories.

When Gwen wakes she feels like it's deja vu. She is immediately up and running to the bathroom throwing up anything that was remaining in her stomach. She sits on the bathroom floor willing the nausea away. She sees the two remaining pregnancy tests and she decides she should take them. It doesn't make sense for her to be so nauseous unless she is sick or pregnant. As she waits for them to process she sits on the floor of her bathroom with her head between her knees. Either way these read she is going to be an emotional mess and the boys are gonna be up soon. That's part of being a mom though, your emotions and needs come second to that of your children. As she is sitting there waiting, motherhood calls. Jupiter is awake. Gwen has gotten very good at being able to tell which boy is crying. So despite her nausea and want to see the test results, she gets up to go get Jupiter. She brings him back in her room turning the tv on for him while she goes to check on the tests. 

She takes a deep breath before looking down at the two tests, both are very clearly positive. The air rushes out of her lungs as her hands go to her stomach. 

"I knew you were there. You just didn't want mommy to know last night, did ya?"

"Mama" Jupiter says from Gwen's bed leaning to see in the bathroom

"Mommy is coming baby boy." Gwen reassures him as she whisks a few tears from her face

She gets in her bed pulling her son into her. She clings to her little boy as the tears fall. Some are tears of joy. She wants this baby. Some are of fear. How is Blake gonna respond? Is he gonna kick her and Jupiter out? Or would he let them stay and continue to be an absent dad leaving her to take care of all three alone. She doesn't get to think very long as Richie starts to cry. Despite the nausea and overwhelming thoughts, she gets up and takes the boys down stairs. She fills their no spill bowls with Cheerios and turns on Mickey Mouse. Gwen sits down on the coach staring at the wall tears still trickling down her face. She is so in her head that she doesn't completely hear Richie start to fuss. By the time she snaps out of it Blake has already bent down and is picking him up. 

"Hey you ok?" Blake asks noting the tear stains on her face and the fact that she wasn't right on top of Richie when he fussed

"Yeah I'm fine." She says back meekly

"Come on Gwen clearly something is up."

She wants to tell him she really does but she is to scared of ruining what they have going. She can't move back to California without Richie and she sure isn't willing to split custody of Jupiter. Why now? Why did it have to happen like this? They only had sex one time damnit. 

"My family really misses the boys and I'm kind of homesick. Would you mind if I take the boys to LA for a few days?"

"I would rather you wait until I can come with you but that would be weeks away. I guess thats ok. Can you just have them FaceTime me like before?"

"Yeah I can do that. Thanks Blake I really need this."

"Yeah no problem. Why don't I sit with the boys and you can work out details with your family and buy plane tickets.?"

"That would be amazing Blake thank you. Seriously I mean it thank you."

"Of course. You know if you need to talk I'm here Gwen. You can talk to me." 

"Thanks Blake."

Wow he went from avoiding me to offer an ear. This man is like a roller coaster, he changes directions all the time. 

Blake can't handle seeing Gwen upset. He has been doing good making himself keep his distance, but seeing her cry like that. He just can't handle that. He wanted to go over to her and pull her into his chest, letting her cry on him until she felt better. However that's not what friends do, so he pulled back. Did he want them to go? No not at all but he didn't have the heart to tell her no. He can suffer for a few day at home alone if it makes her happy.   
                                                            ...............................................................  
Two days later Blake stood and watched his whole world get on a plane and fly away. Gwen was glad to get away she finally felt like she could relax some. The nausea has been so bad that when she gets to LA she is making a doctors appointment. When they finally land at lax her mom and dad are waiting for them. 

"Gampa! Gampa!" Jupiter starts yelling the minutes he sees Denis

The smile that lights up her dads face washes Gwen's fears away for the time being. It's not until that night after the boys had gone to bed that Pattie dives in.

"Gwen sweetheart don't get me wrong I am beyond grateful that you guys have come out here to visit and your welcome anytime but what's going on? Why did you come visit?"

"Mom I think I made a really big mistake and I think Blake and I rushed into this marriage to fast."

"What happened baby? Did you guys have a fight?" 

"Yeah and we have barely talked since."

"Honey you know you can't run away from your problems you two need to talk this through. If you really love each other you will find a way."

"I know. I just, there is just so much going on that I needed a break. It's just for a couple days. It gives me time to get my head together."

"Ok baby girl. You know you can talk to me anytime, right? Maybe it would help to have an outside perspective."

"Thanks mom. I know but this is really something that I need to talk to Blake about first."

"Ok sweetheart. Well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight baby."

"Night mom." 

Gwen sat in the kitchen a little while longer. Before taking herself up to bed. She lays down placing a hand on her flat belly. 

"Hey there peanut. I love you so much already. I promise I'll take care of you no matter what. It would be nice if you would stop making mommy so sick all the time though."   
                                                                          ...............................................................  
That night Blake is collecting the all the trash in the house. Normally he wouldn't go in Gwen's room or bathroom but since she isn't there he goes in to get hers too. Its as he is taking her trash out that he sees them. Three pregnancy tests. 

"What the hell?"

He pulls them out and looks at them. Two say pregnant and one says not. He isn't sure how these work but he is pretty damn sure this means Gwen is pregnant. He is stunned for a minute and then he realizes that it has to be his from the night at Luke's. She took the boys and went to LA. What did she think she was doing? Taking the boys and never coming back? Did she really think she could get away with that? He wasn't gonna let happen. She wasn't taking his kids away from him! All three of them are his and she isn't gonna take them from him.  He is so fuming mad he doesn't remember packing a bag, driving to the airport, or getting onto the first flight they could get him in to LA.    
                                                               .....................................................................................  
When he lands in LA he heads over to the car rentals and rents a truck big enough to fit the two car seats in the back. He is glad he had saved her parents address in his phone the last time they were in LA. He doesn't know if that's where she is but he is pretty damn sure they will know where to find her. He pulls up outside her parents house and his blood boils more if that's possible. She isn't gonna take his kids like this! He makes his way to the door and rings the bell. Gwen answered the door and is stunned to see him standing there. 

"Blake? What are you doing here?" She says moving so he can come in

"If you really think I'm gonna let you take my children away from me, well you have another thing coming! I will fight you tooth and nail until I take them from you!" Blake yells at her 

Gwen is a little startled at first but mama bear mode quickly kicks in!

"How dare you?!? Before you can do anything I will disappear and you will never see them again!"

They both hear little feet and then two tiny voices yell, "Daddy!". Both boys come running in and latch onto Blake's legs. This diffuses the anger for the moment. Neither wanting to show the boys how upset they are. 

"Hi boys. Daddy missed you!" Blake says crouching down wrapping both boys up in his arms. "Hey why don't you guys go play with grandma and grandpa, mommy and daddy need to talk."

The boys both run off followed by Pattie who is glaring at Blake. 

"We need to keep our voices down! Those boys don't deserve to hear us fighting like that!" Gwen says firmly 

"When the fuck were you planning on telling me you are pregnant? Huh?"

"How do..How do you know? Where you in my bathroom? What the hell Blake!?!" 

"I have a right to know!"

"You come into my parents house yelling like that and you think you have a right to those boys or that information? Go to hell Blake." 

Blake acts like he wants to say something else, but thinks better of it and turns to storm out of the house. Once Gwen knows he is gone she collapses on the floor in tears. She doesn't hear but feels her mom rubbing her back. 

"Honey come on. You don't need to be on the floor." Pattie tells her daughter helping her up

They go into the living room and sit on the couch. Gwen cries in Patties arms for a few minutes before she begins to calm.

"Baby girl was he right? Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah" she sniffs "I found out two days before we came." 

"Sweetheart as harsh as it sounds there are three children to think about here now. You need to do whatever you possibly can to make this work. Has he ever tried to hit you or the boys?"

"No absolutely not." Gwen says stunned her mom would even think that

"Ok. Has he been unfaithful?"

"He would never!"

"Then you have no excuse to not doing everything in your power to make this marriage work."

"He was so angry. He thought I was trying to take the kids. I never even thought about that."

"And that's what you need to tell him!" 

"Thanks mama."   
..............................................................  
Blake is embarrassed at how he just barged into her parents house yelling at her. He was so angry and hurt. He drove around LA until he ended up on a beach. It wasn't the woods where he normally went to clear his head but it helped just the same. So when he got back into the truck he knew he needed to go back and talk to her and find out where they stood. He couldn't lose his kids but he could lose her either.

When he pulled the truck into her parents driveway he took a deep breath before he headed up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Pattie answered the door. 

"Blake come in."

"Pattie I would like to apologize to you for how I acted earlier. Its just that I can't lose them."

"Your not going to lose them. That girl loves you Blake. The way she looks at you when you are interacting with the boys or just when she sees you from across the room, she loves you."

Blake is thrown for a loop. Gwen loves him? A girl like her loves a guy like him? He doesn't have long to think about it as Gwen came down the stairs. 

"Gwen. I'm sorry. Can we talk please?"

"Yeah lets go on the porch. I just put the boys to bed."

"Ok" Blake says as he follows her outside. "So you are pregnant?" 

"Yeah I am. Blake I was never going to keep the kids from you! That was never my intention!"

"I'm really sorry Gwen. I got scared. Miranda, she..she was supposed to love me and look how easy she left me. If I lost our family it would literally kill me." Blake confesses 

"Your not losing us Blake. I just needed time to think. This is a lot ya know. I mean we had drunk sex one time and bam I'm pregnant. It's not like we have been in the best place since then either. Look let get some sleep and we can go back to Oklahoma tomorrow and really figure everything out, ok?" 

"Yeah I think that's probably a good idea."


	3. Fighting it

They day after they arrived home, they had a family lunch at Dots house. Gwen was tired, the last few days had been physically and emotionally draining. She wasn't sure she was ready for a family get together yet but they had planned it for today because Blake's sister was going out of town for a few weeks. So they had packed up the boys and were on the way to lunch. When they pulled into the drive way the boys knew where they were and started yelling "Nanna!". Both Blake and Gwen laughed at the cute enthusiasm both boys had. They got the boys out of the car and watched as they went toddling as fast as legs could carry them to the porch steps. Gwen was blown away at how much has happened and changed in the last few months. The boys are growing up so fast and it makes Gwen sad. She must have a had a look of sadness take over her face. 

"Hey you ok? Everything alright?" Blake asks as a look of concern melts into his facial features 

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just thinking about how fast they are growing up. Like they arent gonna be this little very long."

"Yeah that's very true but your are doing amazing job with them. You know how I know? I know because they are growing up. They are happy. They have a mom and a dad plus extended families that love them to death. We wouldn't be doing our jobs if they weren't growing up. Plus we are gonna have a new baby around in a little while." Blake says trying to take the tears from her eyes

It doesn't matter what goes down between them, he loves her and he never wants to see her upset or hurt. He wants to that beautiful smile of hers that breaks out across her face when she is truly happy. When the boys reach the door they try to ring the door bell but they are both to short. So they turn to their parents.

"Mama! Mama!" Jupiter yells

"What baby?" Gwen asks him and he points to the door bell. "You want mommy to lift you so you can ring it?" Jupiter shakes his head yes as Gwen makes it to him and lifts him up. 

When the door opens both boys scream "NANNA!" 

"My boys!" Dot says bending down and taking both boys into her arms. "Nanna missed you boys!" She tries to pick both boys up but can't manage. 

Richie begins to cry when Dot stands up with Jupiter. Mike walks up to the front door now.

"Well what have we got going on here? What are ya crying about Richie? Come here to grandpa. I'll hold ya. Does that sound good?" Richie shakes his head and stops crying. 

They all make their way out back to eat lunch. Endy and her Mike are already out back waiting for everyone. They all sit down and enjoy their food. Dot is a mom however and she can tell that something is off between Blake and Gwen. She can't quite put her finger on it but something is up. When everyone is done with lunch the men take the boys out in the yard to play, the women clean up the meal. 

"It's really good to see Blake with a women like you. You have done wonders for my son. He never smiled and now he does every time he looks at you. I hope you realize just how much he loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

Gwen doesn't answer Dot she just smiles, which only furthers her suspicions that something happened between those two. 

"Hey why don't Mike and I keep the kids tonight so you guys can go out to dinner together without kids?"

"Hmmm Yeah I guess that would be good." Gwen says slowly trying to think of a reason to say no but all she comes up with is a reason to say yes. 

"The way he looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone like he does you. Marriage is hard work but if you put the work in the rewards far exceed the work." 

"Thanks Dot I really appreciate that." Gwen said leaning in to give Dot a hug

When it's time for the boys afternoon naps Gwen and Blake put them down in the room that Dot now has set up for them. They tell them that they are going bye bye for a little while but they will come back to get them and how much they love them. 

"Thank you for keeping the boys mom. We appreciate. We don't get a whole lot of time talk without the boys interrupting so we really do appreciate it."

"Of course son. Now you two go go go. Enjoy the child free evening!"  
...................................................................  
Gwen wasn't thrilled to leave the boys, especially knowing that it was going to be just her and Blake at dinner. She knows they really do need to talk but that doesn't mean she wants to. They decided to go home and change into some nicer cloths and kind of make it a real date night. Gwen repeats Dots words to in her head over and over again while she gets ready. He loves her. Does that mean that there is hope that one day they can be a normal real family? She doesn't know but she sure does hope so. First they have to talk everything out that happened in the last week and this is one conversation that has her nerves in hyper drive. 

Gwen doesn't want to stand out like a sore thumb but they decided to dress up and she wants to look good just incase Blake is watching her. She also wants him to remember she is just a girl from Orange County California. She misses getting dressed up for a night on the town. So in the end she decided on just being herself. Full make up, a short dress that barely covers her butt, and her hair styled perfect. When she is satisfied with her looks she grabs her small black clutch and makes her way downstairs. When Blake sees her descending the stairs his heart about stops. She looks like an angel walking down from heaven. She is absolutely stunning. Blake just stands there staring and it makes Gwen nervous.

"Is it to much?" Gwen asks finally snapping Blake out of it

"No no absolutely not! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks" Gwen says shyly looking at her feet

They make their way to the truck and Blake pulls out all of the stops tonight. He helps her into the truck before closing the door for her. When they get to the restaurant he comes to her side and opens the door helping her out. When they walk into Ole Red they are instantly greeted and seated at a booth in the most private corner. The waitress is at the table right away and takes their drink orders. Blake waits till she walks away but he has to break the silence between them.

"Gwen what can I do to get us back to where we were before I messed up at Luke's house?"

"You didn't mess up." Gwen says going out on a limb 

"You mean you don't regret it?" 

"No I don't. I mean your heart was racing and you were breathing fast. I figure you woke up and were panicking because you regretted it."

"I was panicking but not because I regretted it. I panicked because I was scared you were gonna regret it and it would ruin us."

"So you don't regret what we did?"

"No Gwen not at all. I enjoyed it a whole lot actually."

"Me too."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well we are married so maybe we start by being a normal married couple?"

"Yeah? You really want that?"

"Yeah I do." 

A huge smile breaks out across Blakes face.

"I do to. I really do." 

They both sit there is silence for a minute. It's not an awkward silence though, it's a content silence.

"So we are really having a baby?" Blake asks and Gwen can hear the nervousness in his voice

"Yeah we are." She says smiling hoping to reassure him

"Gwen I don't know anything about pregnancy or new born babies. I'm not gonna know what to do." He says suddenly closing off some

"Hey don't do that." She says reaching across the table and taking his hand. "You aren't doing this alone you know. We are doing this together. Just because you don't know now doesn't mean you won't learn. Everything will work out I promise."

Blake pulls at her hand a little. Gwen gets that he is asking her to come sit with him without him saying it. She gets up moving to sit beside him. He then pulls her into his side wrapping his arms around her as she tucks her head under his chin. Gwen releases a breath and sinks further into his embrace. She then looks up at him and they both lean in for a kiss. It's not a sloppy kiss but it's a kiss that lets the other know they want this. They want want each other.

"Gwen"

"Yeah" she whispers 

"Move in with me." He says 

"Blake I already live with you." She says looking at him 

"No I mean move into my room with me. Share my bed with me. I want us to be like a real married couple. I want to hold your hand when we are walking places. I want to kiss you in front of our families. I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. Move into my room with me and make it our room."

"Are you sure?" She asks him 

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Gwen leans up and kisses his lips one more time. The intensity builds until they are interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Gwen doesn't return to her seat instead she stays cuddled up with Blake while they eat. Blake can't believe how happy he feels. Sitting in the booth with Gwen cuddled up to him and his arm wrapped around her pulling her to him, is literally an image straight out of his dreams. When they finish their food and Blake pays, they head to the car. Blake helps Gwen in before heading to the drivers side and climbing in.

"What time is it Blake? Like what time do we have to be back to pick the boys up? I'm sure they have probably crashed by now."

"It's 8. We have a little bit of time before my mom usually goes to bed. Why what's up?"

"Because I can't wait anymore." Gwen says climbing across the center console straddling Blake and smashing her lips to his.

Blake is taken aback for a second but it doesn't take long for his hands to find her waist. Gwen's tongue asks for entrance and he of course grants her request. It doesn't take very long for Gwen to feel his member stir and begin to push against his pants. She feels the rush she has only ever experienced with Blake. It's as if there is a bolt of electricity that goes through her everywhere he makes contact with her. She doesn't catch herself until she hears Blake's moan and she grinds her center into his jean covered member. Next she is surprised by the noises coming from her own throat as Blake nibbles as her ear. He moves down to her neck and places kisses there that soon turn in to sucking and she knows she is gonna have a mark there and it kinda turns her on more. Blake is now pulling her down onto his member hard and both are close.

"Gwen.....we have to.....stop...or I'm gonna have a mess."

This doesn't stop Gwen in fact he thinks it made her more desperate. She grinds down harder onto him and it's not long before they both climax. Gwen collapses against his chest and he holds her to him. Once they both come down from the high Blake begins to chuckle. 

"What's so funny cowboy?"

"We are sunshine. I have a mess that I need to clean up before we can pick up the boys."

 

It's now Gwen's turn to laugh. 

"I'm sorry. I've never been that forward before but I needed it. I needed you." She gets quiet toward the end 

"Hey" Blake says pulling her chin up to meet his gaze. "I didn't say I didn't like it, hell liked it a little to much."

Gwen smiles at him before returning her head to his shoulder. They stay like this for a few minutes. Then Gwen sits up and kisses him before moving back to her seat. Blake calls his mom on the way to the ranch to change and lets her know they will be about a half hour yet. They don't waste time once they get to the ranch, both missing the boys and wanting them in their beds. They quickly hop back in the car and make their way to Dots house.

"Hey I know I said we need to wait to tell people but I want to tell your mom about the baby. I mean my mom knows so I think that means your mom should get to know to."

"Are you sure? If you want to wait I have no issue with that."

"I'm sure I want her to know. Plus she is gonna be the one who is gonna notice first. I'm gonna show earlier with this pregnancy than with Richie."

"She is gonna cry just an fyi. She asked my ex and I every time she saw us when we were gonna have a baby."

"As long as they are happy tears."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well I don't know how she feels about us having a baby together." Gwen says looking at her lap as Blake pulls into his moms driveway.

He parks the car and turns to Gwen taking her hand in his. 

"Sunshine my mom loves you. Trust me when I says she will be glad its you and not her."

"Ok." 

"Are you ready?"

Gwen leans over planting a kiss on his lip. 

"Now I am." She says but Blake can still see the nerves written all over her face. 

When they get to the porch Blake can see that his mom had left the door cracked for them, so he opened the door and they walked right in. They head into the living room where they can hear the tv playing. 

"Blake I didn't hear you two come in. Give me a hug." Dot says walking up to Blake before moving on to give Gwen a hug as well. "I'll show you where we put the boys."

"Hold on mom. We want to talk to you a second first." 

"Ok what happened? Should I sit down?"

"It's not anything bad. Well we don't think it is." Blake says pulling Gwen to him.

The sudden display of affection throws Dot off as that's not typically what she has seen from them. 

"Ok well out with it." Dot says 

"Mom Gwen is pregnant." 

Dot just stands there staring at them as tears start to pour down her face. 

"Mom?"

"Your serious? Your having a baby?"

"Yeah we are. I'm pregnant." Gwen smiles. 

The next thing Gwen know Dot has wrapped her arms around her and Gwen returns the hug. She is relieved knowing that Dot is happy. After many hugs and tears Gwen and Blake got the boys and took them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to write a loving shefani!


	4. Don’t be mad

When they got home the boys were really fussy. Jupiter was demanding Blake and Richie was demanding Gwen. It doesn't take Gwen long to get Richie down but when she finishes Blake is still in Jupiter's room with him. She decides she is just gonna go sleep in her room because he isn't in there and she doesn't what to be that bold to just go into his room without him being there. When Blake finally gets Jupiter down he is ready to cuddle up with Gwen but when he gets to his room she isn't in there. He walks down the hall to see her bed room door closed. His heart sinks think that she must have changed her mind. He was really hoping that after their talk and hell after she practically jumped him in the parking lot that they would be able to develop easily into a real married couple. She said she wanted that. He loves her so it stings that she doesn't want to share his bed, but again he loves her and he isn't going to give up that easily. He is gonna win her over. He will do whatever he has to do.   
                                                                           ...................................................................  
The next day Gwen had made lunch for all four of them and Blake had promised to come in and eat lunch with them. They waited as long as possible but the boys got fussy so Gwen had given in and fed them. When they had finished eating Gwen had taken the boys upstairs and put them down for their naps. She decided to start moving some of her things into Blakes room so maybe she could surprise him later. 

Blake had lost track of time. When he came into the dining room and saw his plate sitting on the table alone he realized they had already eaten. He went to the living room looking for Gwen to apologize. He doesn't like that he broke his promise to her. When she isn't there his stomach drops even more than last night. She hadn't slept in his bed and now instead of making keeping a promise like he vowed to do he broke it. He half runs up the stairs looking for her and is startle when he meets her in the hallway carrying some of her stuff toward his room.

"Gwen I'm so sorry I missed lunch! I got wrapped up in work and...and...I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I promised and then didn't." He says he a small voice as his hand works his neck

Gwen can tell something is going on with him and she sits her stuff down on the floor. 

"Blake it was lunch on work day. I knew you probably got caught up. It's ok." She tells him walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist

"Your sure we are ok?" He asks weaving his arms around her 

"Yes babe I promise." She says before pushing up on her toes and placing a kiss on his lips

Gwen released him and moves to pick her stuff back up. 

"What are you doing with your stuff?" 

"I was gonna move it all into your room and surprise you after work."

"Wait your still moving into my room? I thought you had changed your mind."

"Yeah Of course I am Blake. We are a married couple. I thought that's what we wanted. Did you change your mind?"

"Absolutely not Gwen! I want you in our bed. I want to hold you while you sleep. I want you Gwen."

"Good because I want you too."

"Why did you sleep in your room last night?"

"You were still in with Jupiter when I got done with Richie and I didn't want to go barging into your room without you being in there. I just figured it would be better to wait until tonight."

"It's not barging in when it's our room. I don't want that to be my room anymore and I don't want you to think that it is my room. It's our room now. If there is anything decoration wise you want to change you have free reign."

"I like it the way it is. It's you." Gwen says smiling and Blake smiles back dimples on full display.  
                                                             ...................................................................  
Gwen and Blake had spent the boys nap moving all of her stuff into their room. Once the boys had gotten up they all got into the pool. The boys had car floats that they enjoys sitting it and swimming around. By the time they had dinner both boys were exhausted and whinny. After dinner they took the boys upstairs and changed them into pjs before bringing them into their room. Blake and Gwen also put their pjs on before joining the boys in bed. They put on The Lion King  and the little family cuddled in bed to watch. The boys actually made it through the whole movie. After the end of the movie it was bed time, a time Gwen and Blake have come to know as a struggle. Blake took Richie to bed and Gwen took Jupiter. They liked to switch up who put the boys to bed so each got to spend time with both boys. Tonight surprised both Gwen and Blake as the met each other in the hallway heading back to their room. Blake took Gwen's hand not being able to be so close to her and not touch her. Tonight was a big night. It's the first night Gwen will actually spend the night in Blake's bed. This is a big step for them. They have gone from two strangers raising two boys to a married couple in a few months. Neither came into this thinking they would grow into a couple but neither would have wanted it to turn out any other way. 

Once making it back to their room, they both crawled in bed and Blake lifts his arm for Gwen to snuggle up to him like she had the first night they slept together. As Gwen laid her head on his chest she could hear his heartbeat. It sounded like a regular heart beat but the effect it had on her was different. Hearing it made her relax. It made her feel safe. She loved this man and she hoped one day he could love her too. When she looks up to him he leans down and kisses her and a fire has been lit. Blake's hands begin to make their way under her night shirt. His hand begin to rub up and down her back coming closer and closer to her ass. He finally finds the courage to grab her butt and pulls her to him, all the while their kissing continues. Blake relishes in the feel of Gwen pressed up against him. He had never felt like this toward anyone else. He really does love her and he wants to tell her but he doesn't want to rush this and ruin it. He can't lose her. 

The next thing Gwen knows, Blake is flipping them so that she is on her back with him hovering above her. He is staring into her eyes and Gwen feels like she can see into his soul and he the same. She has never felt a connection like this with anyone. It gives her hope that he is her forever. Blake begins to kiss her again and she gets lost in the feel of his lips on hers. He moves to her jaw and then her neck. Gwen can't help the moan that escapes her mouth. He spends time marking right above her collarbone where everyone can see it. Blake wants everyone to know she is his. When he is satisfied with the mark, he begins to move down her body making her squirm and moan. He pulls her shorts and underwear off in a quick motion. 

"Blake please. I need you."

"What do you want Gwen? Tell me."

"I...." she moans while his finger slips into her soaking wet sex. "I want you inside me now."

Blake release a moan of his own at hearing her need for him while also feeling the need for her. Blake doesn't waist time removing his pants and boxers. He then alines himself with her center. 

"Gwen baby look at me. I want to see you." 

Gwen turns her face to look at him as he slowly inserts himself in her. Both release a loud moan. 

"Damnit Gwen. You feel so amazing sunshine." 

Gwen doesn't answer as the sensations overwhelm her body and all she can do is except Blake into her. It doesn't take Blake long to establish a rhythm and for Gwen to return his thrusts for thrust. It's Gwen that explodes first sending Blake over the edge too. They lay there with Blake still inside her for awhile as neither has the energy or want to move. They finally part when they hear a cry coming from the monitor on Blake's side of the bed, meaning Richie is awake. Blake groans as Gwen moves to get up. 

"I'll go sunshine. You stay here I'll be right back" Blake tells her as they again hear Richie over the monitor crying "mama".

"It's ok Blakee. I'm ok to go."

Gwen gets up placing Blake's shirt on. She walks over to Blake's side of the bed and places a kiss on his lips. Blake watches as Gwen walks out the door. Damn is he one lucky man.   
                                                                    ............................................................  
The next day Blake was determined to make up for missing lunch. He packed a whole picnic lunch and made sure the ranch hands were good to go for the day without him. He wanted today to be special. Gwen had taken both boys to the park. Blake made sure he had everything ready when Gwen came through the door with Jupiter on her hip and Richie walking and holding her hand.

"Blakee! I thought you would be working. What's going on?" Gwen said with a huge smile

"I'm not working the rest of the day. We are going down to a special place to have a family picnic. If you feel up to it that is."

"Really?! Of course I feel up to it!" Gwen says excitedly walking to him and planting a kiss on his lips

Richie walks up to Blake and begins pulling on his pant leg.

"Up! Up!" Richie says

Blake smiles and bends down to pick Richie up.   
...................................................................  
"Where is this special place?" Gwen asks sitting in the gator riding through the woods.

"If I told you it wouldn't be special." 

"Come on Blake you know I have no clue where we are. I would never be able to find it." 

"We are almost there." 

Gwen lets out a frustrated sigh but relents. Within a few minutes the gator pulls into a clearing and Gwen's breath is taken away. It's so beautiful. A clearing of wild flowers is in front of them. Blake gets out and grabs the basket and Jupiter. Gwen grabs the blanket and Richie. They spread the blanket out and let the boys walk around in the flowers. Blake sits down and Gwen goes to sit beside him. He has other plans though, before she reaches the ground Blake pulls her into him. Her back rests against his chest and his arm is wrapped around her midsection. His hand rests on her stomach. Gwen places her hand on tops of his. 

"Do you want to find out the sex?" Gwen asks as they watch the boys walking and playing in the flowers

"I don't really care. That's up to you."

"This is my second baby Blake and this is your first. I want this to be special for you."

"Gwen having this baby with you makes it special." He said leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. "I don't know if I could wait to find out though, I'm to excited."

"Then we find out. We need to brain storm names. I kinda already have an idea if it's a girl."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Well I was thinking Rosaleen."

"Rose was my grandma's name. I like that name. It is us. Me with a twist of you. Rosaleen Shelton. I like it."

"What about boy names?"

"I don't know I like the names Jake and Travis. What about you?"

"I like Apollo and Zuma."

"You have the most unique names ya know." Blake says chuckling at the non typical names 

"I just don't want to send my kids out in the world and they end up having the same name as every other person they meet."

"I know sunshine. I like your unique names." He says placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Just then both boys come running over to the couple. "Daddy!" They yell. Richie comes up and tries to push Gwen out of Blake's lap. Both adults laugh. Gwen goes to move but Blake wraps his arm tighter around her only shifting her some so he can hold her and Richie. Jupiter looks at them and before he can break down Gwen pulls him into her. He wraps his arms around her neck. 

"I feel like the luckiest man alive." Blake says 

"I think I'm pretty lucky to cowboy."


	5. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry it took me so long. I’m busy working on your neck story. My life turned upside down when I was kicked out of my house by my dad. So it’s literally like life hates me. I’m working on a new fic too but It’s pretty slow writing though. Sorry

"Blakee we need to leave in five minutes." Gwen yells up the steps before making sure they have everything the boys need while at Dot's house. 

"Ok sunshine I'll be down in a minute."

The boys are staying with Dot while Blake and Gwen go to their first doctors appointment. She had done the tests at home two weeks ago but things had gotten so messy she hadn't been to the doctor yet. She and Blake were finally in a really good place. Gwen was the happiest she can ever remember being. Her first pregnancy she had been on her own and that had been really rough. The morning sickness has been bad this pregnancy like the last but this time she has Blake. She told him he didn't have to get up every time she ran to the bathroom but he did and held her hair while she threw up. Gwen is pulled out of her thoughts by a kiss on her head. She leans into Blake for a minuet relishing in the feel of him. 

"Ready sunshine?"

"Yeah the boys are packed and I have my purse." 

"Alright let's head out."

They each grab a boy and are on the way to Dots house.  
                                                                ............................................................  
They pull into the doctors office parking lot. Blake is so excited he is out of the car and around opening Gwen's door before she can even take her seatbelt off. 

"Let me help ya sunshine." Blake helps Gwen down from the truck. 

They walk in holding hands. Blake is speed walking at first and Gwen finds herself giggling.

"Cowboy your legs are a lot longer than mine. Slow down some."

"Sorry I guess I'm a little bit excited."

They make it inside and Gwen checks in before joining Blake in the waiting room. Blake takes her hand wanting to have some kind of contact with her. When the nurse calls them back to the room Gwen is sure Blake is going to explode. The nurse hands Gwen a cup and shows her the bathroom. When she comes back to the room the nurse sets up to drawl blood. When she finished the nurse tells them the doctor will be in shortly. 

"I'm so excited Gwen. I know I'm the boys dad but I'm finally gonna have a child of my own. I've wanted this for so long."

"I know you are. The boys are just like you. They can't sit still when they are excited."

"I'm sorry. This is just new to me and knowing there is a tiny human in there.."Blake says placing his hand on Gwen's stomach "just blows my mind. Like a tiny human is in there that we made. Without this baby who knows how long it would have taken us to give us a try. That makes this baby a blessing already and it's not even here yet."

Gwen smiles at Blake knowingly. She is grateful they shared there feelings and finally she doesn't have to hold back her feelings. Having this baby may just be exactly what their little family needed. Gwen leans over planting a kiss on Blake's lips just as there is a knock at the door and a woman in a white coat comes in. 

"Hi, you must be Gwen and I'm guessing you are dad?" 

"Yes Blake. Blake Shelton." 

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm happy to tell you that you most certainly are pregnant. Now I was looking over your chart Gwen and this isn't your first baby correct?"

"Correct. This is my second, however this is our first together and his first. Long story short we have custody of my son and his brothers son. They are being raised as siblings. They were born on the same day in the same hospital."

"Oh wow. In that case you guys are probably pretty prepared for this."

"Yeah we are definitely ready." Gwen reassures

"I'm really new to the whole pregnancy aspect though. I wasn't around for either of the pregnancies with the boys. I'm a little worried and overwhelmed." Blake admits 

"And that's absolutely normal for a father to be. I can print out hand outs that we have for father's of what to expect if you would like." The doctor says 

"Absolutely that would be amazing!"

"Alright I'll send them to the printer. The pregnancy is the easy part for the dads. Now mom how are you doing?"

"The morning sickness had been really rough. I pretty much wake up every morning running to the bathroom."

"Okay. Did you have this with your first pregnancy?"

"Yeah I did but this time seems more manageable I think. A big part of that though is actually having a partner. I did my first pregnancy completely alone. My first husband passed away before I even knew I was pregnant."

"Wow that's really hard to do alone. It seems you have a good support system this time though."

"Yeah I do I'm very blessed." Gwen says squeezing Blake's hand

"So outside of the nausea, are you having any issues or do you have any concerns?" The doctor asks

"No not really that I can think of." 

"Ok well based on your levels I'm guessing your about six weeks pregnant. So let's schedule you an ultrasound in two weeks and see how baby is looking. As for the nausea. I want you to have some peppermint beside your bed. First thing when you wake up go ahead and eat one. The mint is known to help with nausea. We will watch your weight and how baby is doing. I don't want to prescribe medication off the jump start because we never really know how safe medications are for the baby so if we can control it without I would prefer that."

"Yeah we don't want to do anything to cause any stress or potential harm to the baby."

"Ok well if that doesn't help we can weigh you again in two weeks look at baby and make a decision from there."

"Ok thank you so much."

"Absolutely. Take care." 

After the doctor leaves the room Blake looks at Gwen with a look that can only be described as love. 

"Gwen thank you ." Blake says

"For what?" 

"For giving us a chance. For letting me be apart of both boys lives. Just for everything."

"Blake I wouldn't have it any other way." Gwen replies and they share a quick kiss before the nurse comes in and gives Blake a few print outs as she shows the couple to the schedulers desk. As they walk back to the car Blake is all smiles. 

"I can't believe this is happening. We are having a baby. I don't know it all feels more real hearing a doctor say it you know?"

"Yep I can definitely tell you it's happening. I can already feel the changes. My jeans are already tighter." Gwen said looking down at their feet

Blake stops when they reach the car before opening the door for her to get in. 

"Hey look at me." He instructs but Gwen doesn't look up at him. Blake then grabs her chin and pulls her head up to make her look at him. "You are absolutely beautiful. Your pregnant and your gonna gain weight but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop wanting to be with you. To me you will still be my gorgeous wife that I can't wait to go through life with." Blake says looking Gwen in the eye while one of his hands comes to rest on her stomach. 

Gwen's hand moves to rest on top of Blake's on her stomach.

"Your still gonna want me when I have a huge belly and am moody as a crab?"

"Nothing anyone could do would stop me."  
.........................................................................................  
The little family was driving back to the ranch after have a family photo session. Gwen wanted pictures to give to the rest of the family and some that they could put up in the house for people to see. Blake had his hand stretched across the center console holding Gwen's. The fact that he seems to crave the physical contact just like she does warms her heart. It's just another factor that makes them perfect for each other. As content as they seemed Gwen could tell something was bothering Blake. He couldn't seem to sit still and was constantly adjusting his hand on the steering wheel. 

"Blake what's going on?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't sat still since we pulled out of your moms driveway."

"I'm just thinking. I don't know how you would feel about this or if you would even want to."

"Blake it's me. Just talk to me."

"Well I need to go to Nashville for a few days. We have an ole red there that just opened and I need to go check things out. I was wondering if you and the boys wanted to come? You don't have to and I don't want you to feel pressured..." he stops when he feels a finger shhhhing him on his lips. 

"Blakeee your cute when your nervous. Of course we will come with you. It could be fun. I've never been there."

"Really? You'll go?"

"Blake of course we will go! Your my husband and the father of my children. To be quite honest, we are all kind of a mess when your gone."

"I've never had this." Blake says in an almost whisper 

"She wouldn't have traveled with you?"

"Absolutely not. It would have been a big inconvenience for her."

"Well it's a good thing you have us then because Blake we would follow you to the ends of the earth if that's where you went."

Blake squeezed her hand. He couldn't imagine himself any happier than he is right now.


	6. Nashville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still pretty crazy in my life. Trying really hard to be strong and keep myself together. Thanks for you support! Please please please leave comments!!

Gwen holds a sleeping Jupiter as they exit the plane in Nashville. Blake is in front of them carrying a very grumpy Richie. They follow the signs to baggage claim. Gwen sits on a bench with Richie and continues to hold a sleeping Jupiter, while Blake gets their luggage. Before they know it they are in an Uber and at the hotel. They take the boys up to their room while the bell man brings their luggage to their suite. Gwen slowly lowers Jupiter on the king sized bed placing pillows around him so he doesn't roll off. 

"That was a long process." Gwen says collapsing on the couch next to Blake 

"Yeah it was a lot harder than when I have flown by myself in the past." Blake says placing an arm around Gwen 

Richie is running around the living room like a wild man. On his next lap Blake grabs him and pulls him up into his lap. Already cranky, Richie screams and fights to get down. 

"Ok he needs a nap or the rest of the night is gonna be miserable." Gwen says

"Sounds good. Maybe we can catch a nap too." About the time he says that they hear a cry coming from the bedroom.   
                                                                    ......................................................  
After both boys had gotten naps and a snack the family heads to ole red so Blake can take care of his responsibilities. 

"You never told me you were opening a branch here." Gwen states

"I didn't really believe it was gonna happen to be honest. I mean this was Richie and I's dream, to have the restaurant become a chain and give people a place to eat with good entertainment. He wanted this more than I did, but now that he is gone this is the only way I feel close to him. I had to make his dream come true."

"I'm so sorry Blake."

"Nothing to be sorry about sunshine. It's life." Blake says 

Gwen wraps her arms around his and lays her head on his shoulder, while Blake pushes the boys in their double stroller. Blake can't help but feel happy. This is what he wanted a family of his own. A wife to support him and kids to love and spoil. The thought of kids brings Blake's eyes down to Gwen's stomach. He can't believe she is already starting to show. Most people wouldn't be able to tell but he knows her body better than anyone else and he can definitely see her slightly there baby bump. 

"You can see it now can't you?" Gwen asks

"I can see it but I don't think anyone else can yet." Gwen lets out a breath. "Hey now don't do that. You know you are the most beautiful woman I know. That baby only makes you even more beautiful." 

"Thanks Blakeee." Gwen says raising up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss

"Here we are! Ole Red Nashville!" Blake says proudly 

"Blake the outside is gorgeous. I absolutely love it." 

"Wait until you see everything inside and the roof." Blake says

They make their way inside and Gwen is in awe. It shares similar decor with the Tish location but this one is done on a much larger scale. There is a stage area on one side where a hopeful country singer is preforming for the restaurant. On the other side is the bar. It's the most classy county bar Gwen has ever seen, again sharing similarities with the Tish location just on a grander scale. In between the stage and the bar, there are tables. 

"So what do ya think?" 

"Blake it's amazing! And it ties in so well with the one in Tish!"

"Good I'm glad you like it! Why don't you and the boys sit down and I'll go check in and get us some drinks to start." 

"Ok sounds good." Gwen says smiling as she turns to find a place for them to sit. 

Once she finds a spot she sits down pulling the stroller closer to her. When Blake comes back he brings drinks for all of them.

"I got the boys milk and you water with lemon, is that ok?" 

"That's perfect, I have the boys sippy cups we can pour their milk into. Do they have high chairs? The boys are gonna need them."

"Yeah I know we do cause I talked about them at one point. Let me ask where they got put." Blake says walking off toward a drop dead gorgeous skinny blonde. 

Gwen watches the blonde as she places her hand on Blakes arm as they talk for a second. Blake returns with two high chairs and they put each boy in one sliding them up to the table. Gwen sits with Richie and Blake sits with Jupiter. As they get settles the overly friendly blonde makes her way to their table. 

"Did you guys get a chance to look over the menu?"

"Not yet. Kara this is my wife Gwen. Gwen this is Kara one of our managers."

"Nice to meet you." Gwen says

"It's nice to meet you to. Blake your kids are absolutely adorable." Kara says this time placing her hand on Blakes shoulder

"Thanks Kara we think so too."

"Well here is a menu. I'll give you a few minutes and I'll be back to check on you." She says smiling as she looks at Blake handing him a menu and sliding one in Gwen's direction not acknowledging her at all

"Thanks." Blake says 

Blake notices that Gwen is being pretty quiet but he decides not to say anything. Instead he looks through the menu deciding on a few different meals to try. Being the owner he wants to make sure the food being served is actually good.

"I think I'm gonna order a few meals to try. Do you see anything you want? Or any suggestions to add?" Blake asks Gwen. 

"I'm just gonna get a the farmers market kale salad. I think we can get the Mac&cheese and the chicken tenders for the boys. They can share them."

"Ok sounds good." Blake says noting that something is off with Gwen and trying to figure out what is going on, before he gets a chance to ask her Kara returns to the table. 

"Are you doing ok Blake? Make any decisions on food?" Kara asks 

"Yeah we have actually."

"Great! Let me get my pen out." She says before placing her note pad on the table and bending over to write on it, giving Blake a eye full. Blake doesn't even acknowledge the blondes show. Why would he? He has a gorgeous wife. "What can I get for you?"

"Hmmm, well I would like to try the 6 oz steak medium well. I also want the smoked pulled pork, and the catfish corn dog." Blake continues to order the boys and Gwen orders her salad. 

"Alright I will get this into the kitchen. If you need me you know where to find me Blake." 

Gwen continues to be quiet and Blake is trying to piece together what all is going on. Before he has a chance to Gwen sees the blonde head into the bathroom. 

"Blake I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Ok." He answers but grabs her arm as she walks by. "Hey, are you ok sunshine? You feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Gwen says bending down and planting a kiss on his lips before heading to the bathroom. 

She does actually have to use the bathroom but she has some business to take care of first. As she walks in she hears the toilet flush and she waits at the sink. The blonde exits the stall and jumps a little seeing Gwen standing there, before smiling and walking to the sink. 

"Do you know who I am?" Gwen asks again startling the blonde

"Hmm your with Blake." She says with a little bit of attitude

"Yeah I am with him. He is my husband and the father of my children, including the one who will be here in less than eight months."

"Congratulations." The girl again says with attitude 

"Look all I need is for you to keep your hands off my husband and you start acting like he is your boss. Because let me tell you, all I have to do is tell him what I think of you and you would be looking for a new job. So you can either keep your hands off MY husband or I can have him fire you. It's you choice."

"I...I'm sorry. I won't be a problem again." The blonde stutters shocked at Gwen's bluntness

"Good glad we could come to an understanding." Gwen says smiles before walking into one of the stalls.

This is one part she sure didn't miss about pregnancy and it started so much earlier this pregnancy. The need to pee constantly. Gwen makes her way back to the table of her family. As she reaches Blake she plants a kiss on his lips again and this time his arm moves around her holding her in place. 

"Gwen sunshine what is going on?" 

"Oh it was nothing. I just had to take care of something." Gwen answers 

Blake breaks out into a smile. She put Kara in her place. He slides his chair back some and pulls Gwen down into his lap. 

"Blake!" Gwen yelps as she falls into his lap

"Gwen our family mean everything to me, you know that right?" He says nuzzling his nose into her neck

"Blake I..." Gwen starts to say but stops herself when she feels him freeze. "I couldn't imagine my life without our family anymore."

They finish there dinner and Blake goes up to the roof to check it out. Gwen however sits with the boys while they, against her better judgement, eat some ice cream. When Blake is done he rejoins his family and they wrap up their time at ole red and make their way back to the hotel to get the boys in bed.  
                                                                      ..........................................................  
After they get the boys to sleep they lay in bed. Blake is holding Gwen with her back to him, it's the only way he has the courage to ask her this. 

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't talk about Richie's dad. I barely know anything about him."

"Yeah it wasn't a good time in my life. The only good that came out of that relationship is Richie."

Blake doesn't respond. He just holds her. 

"When we were dating it was never as bad as it was when we got married. He cheated once when we were engaged but he promised it would never happen again when I threatened to call off the wedding. I was naive and believed him. Once we got married, the comments started. I would eat a cheese stick and he would comment on the fat content and then say I should choose better foods I was already bigger than when we started dating. He would loose his mind if I would eat the Italian pasta I love so much. He would take the bowl and throw it on the floor, saying no wife of his was going to be fat and let herself go." Gwen's voice cracked and Blake tightened his hold on her. "I was never allowed to be without makeup on. He told me it made me more desirable. He even told me once that some women just need the help of makeup to reach their full potential. He ended up cheating again too. Not once but multiple times. Every time I confronted him he would say how sorry he was and that he would do anything to keep me in his life. He said he loved me. Now I laugh that I actually believed him." 

"He definitely didn't love you, or at least not the way you deserve to be loved. Gwen there is absolutely nothing wrong with you and you are literally one of the most stunningly gorgeous woman I have even seen. What makes you even more perfect is that your heart matches your outer beauty."

Gwen can't hold it in anymore. Tears begin to role down her face as she turns to face Blake and buries her head in his neck. Blake just holds her rubbing her back. He is somewhere between consciousness and sleep when he feels nibbles on his neck. He realizes that Gwen had stopped crying. He moaned and she licked where she nibbled. It wasn't until she started to move down his body that Blake snapped back to his senses. He reached down and pulled her back up to him.  

"Gwen no."

"No?" Blake can see the hurt spread across her face. She thinks he is rejecting her.

"Hey....Hey." He says as she tries to pull away. He doesn't let her though. He pulls her back to him as close as he can get her. "I want you Gwen and I'm pretty sure you can feel just how much I want you." Blake says seeing the blush come to her cheeks. "I want you to know that when I say those things it's because I mean them. You really are beautiful on both the inside and the out."

The tears are falling for another reason now. How is this man her husband? How did she get so lucky?

"Thank you. Your right your not him. Your nothing like him. Your an amazing husband and an even better man. I couldn't ask for a better role model for our boys."

Gwen then settles in the place that has become her favorite place to sleep. He head rests on his chest and her leg is thrown over his. It's not before she can feel her eyes get heavy and she drifts to sleep.  
                                                                 ..........................................................................  
The next morning Gwen wakes up  to hear the boys talking to each other from their play pens. 

"Cowboy" Gwen say tapping on Blakes chest.

"Hmmm" Blake groans tightening his hold on her.

"The boys are up. We need to get up and get them breakfast. Then we need to figure out what we want to do today." 

"Well I actually already have our day planned."

"You do? And what might we be doing?"

"We are going to the zoo and this time we are feeding the giraffes." 

"Oh my gosh the boys are gonna love it Blake!" 

Blake laughs because of her enthusiasm. Today is going to be all about the boys having fun and making his wife smile.


	7. You can’t leave

When they had gotten home from Nashville it was super late and when they laid the boys in their cribs they zonked out each hold their old and new stuffed animals. Gwen and Blake didn't bother unpacking. They went straight to bed. 

"Sunshine, tomorrow I have to start early so I won't be here when you wake up." 

"Ok cowboy. I need to go to the grocery store and gets some stuff that we are out of. I think I'm gonna take the boys to the park as well. Let them burn off the late sleeping energy. Will you be in for dinner?"

"Sounds good. I'm planning on being done before dinner but you know how that goes."

"Ok cowboy." She says as she moves up to place a peck on his lips before settling in her favorite spot.   
                                                  .........................................................................  
When Gwen wakes the next morning she frowns as she feels the empty space beside her, before even opening her eyes. Then she remembers that he told her he would be gone when she woke up. She is still adjusting to the southern farming lifestyle and waking up alone sometimes is just something she gets used to.  Once she get up and gets herself ready she goes to wake the boys. Richie wakes asking for "daddy" and is very upset when he is told "daddy is already at work baby." Jupiter wakes and seems to be in a better mood than his brother. At breakfast Richie refuse to eat only calling out for Blake. 

"What if mommy takes you to the park? Do you want to go play at the park?"

"Park mommy!" Jupiter yells 

"Park!" Yells Richie

"Ok we have to eat our breakfast first then we will go to the park."

Both boys eat all of their breakfast and Gwen loads them into the car. When they get to the park both boys yell "sand". Gwen chuckles knowing that is exactly where they will spend the bulk of their time there. Once they get to the sandbox and Gwen gets the boys settled she sits on the bench at the edge of the sandbox. After a few minutes another women brings her daughter over and she falls into playing with the boys.

"Hi I'm Kelly." The mom says reaching her hand out to Gwen

Gwen returns the hand shake and moves over giving her room to join her on the bench. 

"I'm Gwen."

"It's nice to meet you Gwen. I don't think I have seen you around before."

"Yeah I haven't brought the boys here much. I haven't lived here long so I'm still finding the best spots. We came here last time and they fell in love with the huge sandbox."

"Yeah this park has the best sandbox. River loves the sandbox a ton as well. I bring her as much as I can. It gets us out of the house and makes her happy." 

"Yeah I had to promise coming here to avoid a meltdown. Richie wanted Daddy and my husband was already out in the fields."

"Who's your hunband?"

"Blake Shelton."

"Oh my gosh Brandon, my husband, loves Blake. He is such a good man."

"Yeah I'm really blessed."

"I didn't think he had kids?"

"Long story short. Richie is my biological son and Jupiter is his brothers son. We are raising them as ours though. They only know us as mommy and daddy."

"Wow that's a lot to take on."

"It was and is but I can't imagine my life any other way."

"You seem really happy. That's what this crazy life is about. Finding what makes us happy and never letting it go."

"Yeah for sure." 

About that time Jupiter started crying and Gwen saw Richie taking one of the sand toys from Jupiter. She got up and took care of Jupiter and scolded Richie. Jupiter played more with River than Richie this time. 

"Looks like River has a boyfriend. Her daddy might not like that." Kelly laughed

"Blake would be proud." Gwen laughed 

"We should exchange numbers so we can get the kids together more! Plus it's really nice having another mom to talk to."

"Yeah that would be great! It's really nice having an adult other than Blake to talk to. I spend way to much time talking to the boys. I'm starting to worry that my writing is going to become toddle talk." Gwen jokes 

"You write? That awesome!"

"Yeah that's why I was able to move here. I don't have to be in LA to write a book. I'm not gonna lie though it's been really hard not being near my family. I miss them a lot."

"Have you talked to Blake about it? I'm sure he could spare a few days every month to go visit them."

"No I haven't. We have been super busy and he hasn't gotten to do much on the Ranch. I'll be ok we will see them soon."

"That's awesome that you are thinking of Blake but promise me you will talk to him. You can go later even if you talk about it now. You need to take care of your self too, not just the boys in your life."

"I will talk to him." Gwen smiles thankful for the reminder that in order to be the best wife and mom she needs to take care of herself too. "Your daughter is such a cutie." 

"Thanks we think so to but we are biased. She is very rambunctious when she wants to be." 

"They definitely like playing together!" 

"Here let exchange numbers so we can plan play dates." Kelly says

As Gwen pulls out her phone it begins to ring. When she sees it's Blake she smiles. He couldn't go all day and not talk to her, but when she hears the voice on the other end of  the call her heart freeze. 

"Ma'am this is Billy."

"Oh hi. Why do you have Blake's phone? Where is he?" Gwen asks starting to panic. She has a feeling in her gut that this is not gonna be good news, something was wrong.

"I'm calling because there's been an accident and Blake..." Gwen's heart falls this can't happen it just can't. "Blake was hurt pretty bad. He fell off the baler and hit his head."

"Did someone call 911?" 

"Yes ma'am he is being airlifted to OU medical center. The plane just took off." 

At this point tears are pour down Gwen's cheeks and her free hand is covering her baby bump as if that will somehow help her make it through.

"Thank you I'll meet them there."

Gwen hangs up and buries her face in her hands for a second. The next thing she does is place a frantic call to Caroline Luke's wife. It rings and rings until her voice mail picks up and Gwen leaves a message telling her to call her immediately. 

"Gwen what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kelly asks with a face full of concern

"Its Blake. They are airlifting him to OU medical Billy said it's really bad."

"Oh my gosh is there something I can do?"

"Can you help me get them in the car?"

"Of course!" 

They get the kids in their strollers and rush to Gwen white Jeep. They each put a boy in the car. Gwen thanks Kelly and promises to update her. Gwen starts the drive to OU medical center as the tears fall down her face. She first calls Endy to meet her there to get the boys. Next she calls Dot. She knows this is going to be hard phone call and she isn't exactly in the best shape to be the one calling. 

"Gwen darling! How are you?"

"Dot there was an accident on the ranch." She says with her voice breaking at the end.

"Oh my gosh no! Please no!"

"He is being life flighted to OU medical center. I'm already on...." she pauses to keep her self from totally falling apart. "I'm on my way there and Endy is meeting me there to take the boys. I tried to call Luke's wife but she didn't answer." 

"I'm grabbing my keys and heading out the door right now." Dot says and Gwen can hear the fear ripping through her voice.

"Call me when you get there and I'll tell you where I am."

Gwen hangs up the phone and she can tell her emotions are rubbing off on the boys. Jupiter starts by just calling "mommy", but it soon turns to him fully crying. Richie is being extremely quiet which isn't like him. 

"Baby mommy is right here ok. I'm right here." Gwen says reaching her hand back and Jupiter takes it. The touch seem to help both of the as Gwen is able to bring her fear under control enough to stop the sobs that were wracking her body minuets before. 

It takes Gwen an hour and a half to get to the hospital. It's normally a two hour trip but she had been speeding. Endy is already at the hospital when they pull in. Gwen jumps out and starts unbuckling Jupiter. 

"Sis I got them. Go to Blake. I know he needs you." Endy insists 

For once Gwen isn't going to protest. She moves to place kisses on each boys head before jogging inside. When she enters the big doors she find a front desk. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" The lady at the desk asks 

"Yes please. I'm looking for my husband. He came in on a life flight."

"His name?"

"Blake Shelton."

"Ahh Yes here he is. Ok he is in our trauma neuro ICU."

As the lady gives Gwen the instructions, she can't help but stray to thoughts of Blake. He is in trauma ICU. Not just ICU. Gwen prepares herself for the worst not knowing what to expect. When she makes it to the room with the number the receptionist had given her, she freezes. What if it's worse than what she has thought? Can she handle it? "Suck it up." She tells herself, he is your husband and the one you love with all your even though you haven't told him yet. So she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door before pulling the curtain back. She releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Blake is laying in his hospital bed awake with bandages around his head. As soon as he sees her a huge smile breaks out on his face. 

"Hey there sunshine."

"Oh my gosh Blake." Gwen says immediately moving to the side of the bed grabbing his hand.

He doesn't pull away because he needs to be close to her  too. He tries to pull her closer but before she can get any closer a man came in saying he was here to take him to get an MRI. Gwen leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips before she watched him disappear behind a set of doors. Just as the doors close she hears a familiar voice. When she turns around she sees that she was right. Blake's mom comes walking toward her. When Dot put her arms around Gwen that's all it took for all of the emotions that she had been holding back to let loose.

"Shhh it's ok baby. He is gonna be ...alright." Dot chokes out trying to be the strong one. They stand there in the hallway holding each other until Dot gets herself together enough to take Gwen in his room.

"So what happened? What is going on?"

"I don't know yet. I didn't even have time to ask Blake what happened before they wheeled him off to some test." Gwen says as they had settled in the windowsill. 

"Did they say what test?"

"They did but I don't remember. All I know is, it's looking at his brain especially the area he hurt the most. What if he isn't ok?"

"He is a tough guy. He has four very important people in his life now and I can promised you he won't leave you guys without a flight."

The women sit in the room and are looking out the window. They both perk up at the sound of a hospital bed coming down the hall. Sure enough it was Blake. Once they got the bed positioned Dot is right next to him pulling him into her. Only when he yelps does she realize how hurt he is. After Dot having her turn, he reaches his hand out to Gwen. He pulls her toward him a little bit. Looking up at her he puckers his lips and he gets what he asked for. Blake had only been back in the room 15 minuets before a swarm of doctors and nurse came around him. The doctor pulled Gwen and Dot out of the room.

"I know your confused and worried. The MRI scan told us he needs surgery and fast. He has blood on his brain and we have to drain the before he starts to decline." The doctor says rushing out of the room with Blake. 

The women stand there in his room as tears pour down their faces.


	8. Our family

Gwen and Dot sit in the waiting room the nurse had showed them and waited for someone to come update them. Both women were completely beside themselves. 

"He is strong. He is gonna pull through. I just know it. It's how I raised him." Dot said not sure if she was trying to convince Gwen or herself.

"He has to be ok. I can't raise those boys and this baby without him. The boys can't lose yet another person so important in their lives. And... and... I need him. I don't want to do this without him. I can't do this without him. I don't want to go through life without him. I haven't even told him I love him yet. He can't leave without knowing how much I truly and wholeheartedly love him. I feel so dumb for not telling him." Gwen confesses completely losing what composure she did have

"What are you talking about honey? You got married because you love each other."

"Well that's not entirely true. We wanted to raise the boys together yes. My family wouldn't have approved of moving in permanently with a man I'm not married to. We also knew that none of you would approve of us getting married for the boys. So we were a couple around everyone but we slept in separate rooms and what not at home."

"Really? I have been able to see how much you love each other from the time you came back married. Could it have been that you just hadn't admitted how you felt? Kinda like now?" 

"I don't know. For me I could say thats true but not for Blake. I mean at one point he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me hardly."

"Have you ever thought that that's because he couldn't be in the room with you and continue to deny the way he feels? Like it might be easier for him to avoid you than to be with you without being with you?"

"So wait we have both been denying are feelings this whole time? We could have been happy and together? I can't lose him! We need to make up for all of this time! We need time!" Gwen says moving to sit next to Dot 

Dot moves forward and wraps Gwen in her arms. Tears pour down Gwen's face. 

"You will get your time. He will be ok. He has to be." Dot says trying hard to sound confident.   
...........................................................................  
Gwen sits at his bed side holding his hand. Blake made it out of surgery and has been in a coma for 36 hours now. Dot and Endy both have tried to get Gwen to go home for a few hours to sleep but she refuses. The boys are with Luke's wife Caroline. Endy comes in and brings her her a change of clothes which included a T-shirt and one of Blake's flannels. Gwen thanks her and leaves Blake long enough to go in the bathroom and change. She doesn't even try to hide the fact she is pregnant when she comes out of the bathroom. 

"Oh my gosh! Gwen, are you pregnant?" Endy exclaims 

Gwen smiles placing a hand on her stomach as she makes her way back to Blake's side. 

"Yeah. This isn't exactly the way we wanted you to find out but yeah we are having a baby."Gwen says

"We can still have a party when Blake gets better." Dot throws in

"Wait mom, you knew?" Endy says 

"Yes they told me not long after they found out."

"Oh my gosh! Your having a mini Blake! I bet he was so excited!"

"Yeah he is really excited. It literally is our little miracle baby. Our miracle that he needs to wake up to help me raise." 

"He is going to Gwen. Knowing the boys, you, and his baby are here waiting for him. He will fight with everything he has."

"I just want to see those blue eyes again." She says looking wishfully at Blake. "I hope it has his eyes." Gwen smiles rubbing her baby bump while her other hand continues to hold his hand

"I hope it looks just like you." 

All heads in the room whip to look at Blake who is looking at Gwen. Tears instantly are rolling down her cheeks and he free hand covers her mouth.

"Come here sunshine. Please don't cry." Blake says pulling on her hand 

Gwen moves up to the head of the bed and stands to place a kiss on his lips. She pulls the chair even closer to the bed. 

"No come here sunshine." Blake says trying to move over slightly in the bed

"I don't want to hurt you." She chokes out 

"You being that far away hurts more. Come here." 

She carefully sits on the bed beside him leaning over onto his chest. He brings his free hand to cradle her head on his chest. 

"I...I thought I was gonna lose you." She says looking up at him

"You think I was gonna leave you and the kids... not a chance." 

"Blake I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you sunshine...have for a while now."

It's like they have been the only ones in the room. Blake pulls Gwen further onto the bed and she snuggles into his side being careful not to jostle him. He looks up and sees his mom standing there tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm ok mom. Don't cry please." He motions her over with his hand 

She takes his hand and places kisses on it.

"You sure scared us Blake." Endy says sitting on the end of the bed and placing a hand on his leg

"Sorry about that. Wait you guys were talking about the baby?"

"That's my fault Blake. I wasn't worried about hiding it so she saw and so did a lot of other people who stopped to see you."

"It's ok sunshine I don't care who knows. I'm happy about our little one." He said trying to lift his head to kiss her forehead but moaned instead

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked her eyes full of terror

"I'm ok sunshine just have a hell of a headache." Blake says

"Your gonna have one for a while Mr. Shelton. Your a very lucky man." The doctor says entering the room

Dot and Endy head out of the room while the doctor examines Blake. Gwen refuses to leave and no one asks her to. The doctor tells Blake not to sit up yet past the elevation they have the head of the bed at. 

"Tomorrow morning we want to get an MRI of you head again. Tonight you need to rest and get some sleep." 

"Thank you." Gwen and Blake say as the doctor heads out of his room

"Blake I love you. I have for a long time to. We both had been fighting our feelings. We lost so much time and I thought... I thought.."

"Hey hey come here." Blake says pulling her back into the bed with him and wrapping his arm around her. "I'm here. I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Dot and Endy come back in the room.

"Where are the boys?" Blake asks realizing the few people he trust to keep them are in the room with him

"They are with Caroline. I didn't want them to be pent up in the hospital room. Everyone would have been miserable. Caroline said it was good because her and Luke have been talking about babies but didn't know if they could handle it."

"If they can handle both our boys they can handle a baby." Blake chuckled a little before wincing from the pain in his head. "Can they bring the boys in to say hi. I really need to see them." Blake asks 

"I go call her." Endy says stepping out of the room. 

"I'm gonna go get some food for us ladies. Gwen what would you like."

"Dot you know I'm really not hungry."

"Gwen we talked about this. You have to eat. It's not just you that needs the food."

"Ok I'll have some chicken noodle soup."

"Sounds better. I get you a grilled cheese to go with it." Dot says before heading out the door leaving just Blake and Gwen there together.

"Sweetheart, you have been taking care of yourself right?"

"Everyone has made sure I have. If it had been up to me, I never would have left you." She says placing her hand on his cheek

"Gwen you have to take care of yourself to take care of our little one."

"I know Blake." She says a little to sharp. "Everyone has told me. Forgive me for not wanting to leave you. Forgive me for being distraught that the father of my children and man I love so dearly was practically dying in front of me. The worst part for me is I was terrified to do this alone and I didn't think you were going to make it." Gwen said tears free falling again.

"Shhhhh shhh...sunshine it's ok. I understand. I'm sorry you have been having to go though this instead of enjoying your pregnancy like you said you were looking forward to."

"Blake that's non sense. We are BOTH going to enjoy this pregnancy." Gwen says moving his hand to her baby bump

Gwen then moves to cuddle back into Blake and he wraps his arms around her.  
                                                                        ..................................................................  
Dot and endy both return later. Blake isn't sure how long they had been gone. Gwen had fallen asleep cuddled into him.

"Hey!" Endy says entering the room

"Shhhhh." Blake says motioning to Gwen, however she begins to move 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"It's ok Endy." Gwen says very sleepy 

"Caroline and Luke are on their way with the boys and mom has food."

The ladies all set up their space to eat. Gwen's happens to be in Blake's lap. They all finish just in time as they hear the boys enter the unit. "Daddy!" They can hear the boys yell. Gwen sees the tears pool in Blake's eyes. 

"Knock knock, I have some tiny people who would like to see their mom and dad." Luke says as they enter

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boys yell in unison 

Gwen takes Jupiter from Luke and Caroline places Richie on the bed. Both boys hug Gwen like their little lives depend on it. 

"Boys" Gwen says getting her sons attention. "Daddy has a really big booboo on his head. We can't touch daddy's head and we have to be very careful with daddy ok?" Gwen asks making sure she has both boys attention 

"Daddy hurt?" Jupiter asks while looking to Blake 

"Yeah baby. Daddy is hurt." 

Both boys looked as though they were going to cry and didn't know whether or not it was ok to go to their dad. Blake opened his arms to the boys. 

"Come give daddy a hug boys. Daddy missed you a lot." 

Both boys look to Gwen for permission. She nods her head and they slowly make their way into Blakes arms. Tears trail down Blake's face as he holds his boys. Gwen sits down beside them and joins their hug.

"This is our family and I have never been more grateful. I love you."


End file.
